The Morning Sad
by NoodleTheGreat
Summary: After one night of awkward passion Alfred finds himself in an odd predicament that muddles everything he had planned for himself. What'll his family think? What'll he do? Worst of all what'll Ivan do? READ & REVIEW Please!
1. Chapter 1

The Morning Sad

**A/N:** hello :D I know I know I still need to update my other story but it's just so hard! I have writers block on that story and no matter how hard I try I can't think of anything. While brain storming for an idea this little idea popped up and thought "WHAT THE HELL! Might as well try it." And BOOM this little thing was born.

**WARNINGS: **Slight OC mostly from Ivan because a shy Ivan is pretty damn adorable. Also mild yaoi loving in here. Suggestive themes, nothing explicit just really really mild stuff. SLIGHT JUST SLIGHT hinting towards MPREG.

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters in any shape or form they belong to their respective creator(s).

**SUMMARY:** After one night of awkward passion Alfred finds himself in an odd predicament that muddles everything he had planned for himself. What'll his family think? What'll he do? Worst of all what'll Ivan do?

**-oOo-**

The wind nipped at Alfred's exposed skin, tinting the sun kissed skin a faint dusty rose. He pulled his hood tighter over his head, pulling on the strings to secure it and tied a loose knot. He heard his converse smacking carelessly on the damp concrete as he slowly walked along it, he shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his sweater. His right hand unconsciously clasped onto a slender stick, his fingers slowly ran along the surface of it. Anxiety crawled up his throat as it bubbled angrily inside of his stomach, how could he be so careless?!

It was only supposed to be one night, just one night of freedom. One amazing night...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"F-Fredka I-I've never done th-this before!" The Russian stuttered cutely, his face burning a bright red as he desperately hid his face behind his ever present cremé scarf. "I-I'm not sure I-I'll be very good at something l-like th-this!"_

_"Don't worry bro!" Alfred exclaimed happily as he straddled the Russian. He heard the other gulp audibly, the American forced himself not to laugh at the Russians nervousness. "I've never done anything like this with anyone either." The wheat blond watched the Russian with half lidded eyes lovingly, he chuckled lightly under his breath as the ashen blonds face flushed an even deeper red than before. "Besides I bet you'll be amazing, especially if you're packaging something this big Ivan." The American teased lightly as he ground his hips gently into the Russians. _

_Ivan gasped loudly, unprepared for the sudden action. "F-Fredka!"_

_Alfred gave the other a sweet kiss on the cheek as an apology. "Serious though you'll be fine, this'll be a good way to practice right?" The American ghosted his lips above the Russians mouth, this allowed Alfred to watch how the Russian would react to his actions. "I trust you Ivan."_

_Ivan gulped audibly once more, he opened his mouth then closed it rapidly. He continued his awkward mouth opening and closing for a few seconds longer until Alfred pressed a loving kiss to the Russians forehead. "A-Alfred." Ivan suddenly felt the strong urge to have those sweet lips pressed against his in a kiss. He needed to feel Alfred's beautiful pink lips against his, he cupped the Americans cheek and pulled Alfred towards him. _

_Alfred felt Ivan's slightly chilled hand against his warm cheek, before he could think much of it he felt the others cool lips colliding with his. A chill shot up and down crazily in Alfred's spine, he arched the small of his back like a pleased kitten getting pet. _

_'Ivan...'_

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Alfred could feel his face beginning to heat up as he began to remember the many kisses the two shared together that night and the way those amazing slightly cold lips felt when colliding with his. The wheat blond unknowingly tightened his grips on the slender stick that lay patiently in his pocket. Alfred's eyes widened a fraction before pulling his hand out of the pocket quickly as if the slender stick shocked him.

'No. NO. NO!'

The sting of bile began to rise up at an alarming speed in Alfred's throat. With no warning Alfred rushed to the side of the road beside a tree and threw up the remains of his lunch, a Big Mac and large fries from McDonalds. "Ugh, tastes better going down than going up." The wheat blond groaned weakly, his hand was pushed up against the side of the tree for leverage to balance him. The rancid smell of vomit wafted in the air around him, he gagged slightly from the disgusting smell and quickly stepped away from the pile of vomit. He turned away from the throw up, he staggered slightly a little light headed from the event that just transpired. "Oh fuck."

-oOo-

A/N: Ew :P Poor little Alfie though! I'm sorry to make you go through that my love bug Dx. So what'd you think brohas? Please Review it gives me a reason to write or PM me. So yes MPREG, I find it amusing and have always wanted to write an MPREG fic. Again Thank you if you made it this far, REVIEW PLEASE!

-NOODLE OUT-


	2. Chapter 2

The Morning Sad

_**A/N: **__Gotta love MPREG, it may be odd but I still love it. _

_**WARNINGS**__: Slight OC, MPREG, and slight YAOI (BOYxBOY)._

_**DISCLAIMERS**__: I do NOT own Hetalia or Hetalia Characters in any shape or form. _

**Chapter 2: **

**-oOo-**

Ivan rhythmically tapped his pen on his math book, ignoring the agitated glares from a few boys and looks of admiration for a few girls in the room. Seriously what was it with them? They looked at him like he was a goddamn sex god, he really didn't understand why though. He deemed himself too large and too tall for someone his age, also not to mention his nose. He couldnt stand the size of it!

"H-hi Ivan." A frail nervous voice caught Ivan's attention, he flicked his amethyst eyes on the owner of the voice. A petite girl with very unnatural silvery hair stood beside Ivan, her arms thin with the bones in her wrist visible. "I-is it okay if I sit beside you today." Ivan caught the slight blush faintly appear on the girls face.

"Da, go ahead." Unconsciously Ivan scooted a little farther than necessary. He didn't realize it until now that he really didn't want the girl to sit beside him. He heard the feet of the chair scrape loudly on the grime covered floor.

The girl nervously giggled, her face flushing red at the embarrassingly loud chair. Ivan paid no attention to the girl no more, his attention solely focused on the wheat blond that stepped cautiously through the doorway. His arms wrapped tightly his binder and notebook, holding them protectively to his chest. Ivan noticed the cute way his Alfred would accidentally stumble into the rude students, or the way Alfred's face would flush with embarrassment once he would catch the Russians gaze. The ashen blond male watched the boy with intense curiosity, patiently waiting for the American to do something cute again.

The silvery haired girl followed the Russians longing gaze, her eyes narrowed into his slits as she glared at the wheat blond. Huffing quietly the girl dropped her supplies onto the table top, hoping to catch the Russians attention.

Ivan jumped slightly in his seat, startled by the rather boisterous smack on the table top. His eyes snapped up to the culprit of the noise. His eyes met with the girl, her eyes a deep shade of unnatural hues of green.

"I'm so like sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" The girl feigned an apologetic pout, her sticky lip glossed lips puckering out like a fish. "I promise to make it up to you sweetie."

Ivan forced himself to remain calm and not cringe in disgust from her sickly sweet tone. "Nyet that isn't necessary but thank you." He cooly responded, quickly digging through his bag to find any piece of paper and pretend that he had an important assignment to do. "If you don't mind I have some work to do and my partner happens to be other there." Ivan felt some pride swell in him as he saw the girls smile fall into a grimace. He glanced at his 'partner', the wheat blond that sat in solitude in the far corner of the classroom.

The girl fumed internally, obviously angry that the Russian male was no longer seated beside her. "Whatever." She muttered rudely, shoving a stick of bright pink gum into her mouth and chewed on it to ease her annoyance.

Ivan shoved his binder and journal into the depth of the unknown called his bag, he ignored the loud crunch of papers being squished murderously beneath his binder. He rushed over to the wheat blonds current location, with little grace Ivan tore a seat out from a desk and sat a closely to American.

Alfred heard a ruckus from beside him, his face began to heat up once he noticed the Russian sitting close beside him. "I-Ivan?"

"Sh!" The ashen blond shushed the other gently, a small smile appearing faintly on Ivan's face. "Just pretend were working on a project together." Ivan leaned close to the Americans ear, his lips grazed against the shell of Alfred's ear ever so slightly. The wheat blond could feel how cool those salmon pink lips were and could almost feel how they felt pressing kisses along his neck those many nights ago.

"I-I- uh—" Alfred stuttered, the blush on his face worsening as he remembered that night. "O-Kay." Alfred shifted his chair, turning it to face the other male. "S-so who are ya runnin' away from today?" Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly, fiddling with a stray string on his jeans. Ivan gave the other boy an odd look, his brows furrowing together in confusion. "I-I mean it's just that you normally don't sit next me." Alfred continued nervously, yanking the sides of sweater and wrapped it loosely over his belly.

Ivan's jaw clenched, facing away from the wheat blond. "Maybe I just wanted to be next you." The Russian whispered to the American, he slowly turned towards Alfred a sincere smile gracing his lips.

"But if you must know I was trying to avoid that new girl that has befriended Natalia, she has been so persistent about getting to know me." He chuckled lightly under his breath, Ivan's amethyst eyes locking themselves onto Alfred's beautiful azure eyes. "Although I see nothing but a fake girl with ghetto hair." Alfred snickered quietly as he stole a glance at the girl Ivan was talking about. The pair laughed silently, grinning widely at one other happily.

Ivan suddenly paused, he rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "I really did want to be with you though." Alfred forced himself not to get lost in the sea of violet, he swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat.

_'Holy fuck.'_

**-oOo-**

Ruby colored eyes watched the hoard of students rushing to class, a few of them colliding into one another and creating large messes of their papers as if a tornado had gone through. A pale hand touched the males mouth as he laughed obnoxiously loud, ignoring the glares he received for his rude laughing.

"Must you be so cruel."

The albino jumped several feet in the air, screaming 'manly' in fright by the sudden appearance of the large Russian male who was giggling happily. "Dammit Ivy don't be sneaking up on me like that broha, you're dissolving the awesome me's bravery!"

"I'm sorry that I'm not sorry little Gilly." Ivan grinned at the albino, enjoying the look of horror cross Gilbert's features.

"I'am Gilbert Thee Awesome!" Gilbert snapped, puffing his chest out proudly like a cocky bird.

Ivan giggled again, smiling childishly at the other male. "I have come to inform you the—"

"So broha did you speak to Alfred who I might add is as majestic as the bald eagle but not as awesome as the great Gilbert?" The self proclaimed Prussian grinned, baring his whitened teeth.

"Da." The Russian shut his eyes, remembering the way Alfred would smile at him. "I'am so gl—"

"What'd you talk about?"

"Da, I was gett-"

"HURRY UP WITH THE DETAILS!"

A painfully slamming was heard echoing in the now empty halls, the sound of a head being slammed into a locker repeatedly to be more exact. Ivan didn't cease his brutal assault until he felt the muscles in the albinos body grow limp.

"Now will you please shit the hell up and listen now?"

"J-ja~." Gilbert whimpered slightly, as he reluctantly surrendered to the Russian. "My awesome ears are open."

"So you are smart."

**-oOo-**

Alfred slouched awkwardly in his seat, his arms pulling the fabric of his sweater to shield his stomach. He rested his chin on the fake wood of his desk while hunched over in a seemingly painful position. His stomach lurched powerfully inside of him, he could taste the familiar sting of vomit rising up his esophagus. He gulped down the lump forming his throat in hopes that'll prevent his stomach from regurgitating his breakfast.

A surprisingly small breakfast that is, which in turn surprised his papa. A large of variations of food could expel the Americans appetite entirely even by the mere mentions of it but the smell of certain foods burned Alfred's sensitive nostrils and could cause him to gag quite dramatically. Francis believed the boy had caught a stomach bug from the schools poor quality food, the bodacious French man practically threw a crying fit at the thought of the horrible food causing Alfred tummy issues.

But the wheat blond managed to calm down his papa enough to assure him that is health was perfectly fine — other than currently becoming an incubator for the little fetus growing in him but Alfred would never tell him that. The American knew he eventually had to tell someone especially his parents that he was pregnant, no matter how odd or how creepy it was that God gave Alfred the gift of birthing.

_'Im not mad at you are anything God, but why?!' _

That thought constantly ran through the Americans mind on a daily basis, the thoughts then would lead back to who he needed to tell and mostly how to explain to them this situation.

'_Dammit.'_

"Mr. Jones would you like to repeat what I had just said." A stern voice boomed from the front of the room, the sudden loudness of it made Alfred slam his chin harshly into the desk top causing him to bite his cheek.

"Ow fuck dammit!" The wheat blond yelled unintentionally, as he gingerly rubbed the outside of his recently bitten cheek. "That really hurt..." Alfred muttered quietly to himself. The American not noticing the angry plump man that was glaring at the boy with an intense stare.

"Mr. Jones!" The boys teacher yelled angrily, stopping his foot for good measure. "To the office now!"

"Wh-wha why?!" Alfred shrieked, continuing his little cheek rub. "I didn't do anything!"

"Exactly you never do anything, you sit all day and day dream all day long of Gods knows what!" The balding man bitterly retorted. An echo of snickers bounced around the room, the students enjoying the show. "I no longer have the patience to deal with such an unappreciative child."

"But dude -"

"I'am not 'dude' nor am I your buddy, I'am your teacher Mr. Jones now— OUT!" The teacher barked, slightly red in the face a thin sheen of sweat clearly visibly on his round chubby face.

Alfred stood up in disbelief, his voice deciding to fail him in his time of need. In defeat the wheat blond quietly packed away his supplies in his very empty bag, even with the contents inside it still felt incredibly light. The American took his time getting everything together before taking his leave, he could feel the waves of heated dislike radiating from his teacher. Pissing the teacher dude off a little more wouldn't be bad right? At least Alfred was leaving soon.

"Sometime this year Mr. Jones!" His teacher barked once more, crossing his arms across his puffed out chest.

Alfred hurriedly rushed with pulling the straps of his book bags over shoulders, yanking the fabric of his sweater to hide the slight bulge that had formed over the last 2 weeks since the blond had found out of his manly pregnancy.

"That's not going to hide your fat you know." A young girl with faux silvery hair sneered from the front side of the room beside the door. "Especially if they're fat as you." More giggles erupted for the immature students, a few of them laughing out loudly.

The wheat blond felt small tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Silently praying that the lens on his glasses were able to hide it.

_'Damn you hormones, making me so sensitive!'_

With no other words except barely audibly sniffles the pregnant boy escaped the room. Desperate for some form of comfort, the comfort of having the Russians arms wrapped around him and holding the wheat blond protectively to his chest to be more exact.

_'Fuck it all'_

**-oOo-**

_**A/N:**__ Hm. Don't know how to feel about this, but I'm glad I wrote another chapter. I'm sorry if this is a few weeks late because I have been having trouble with school and it's really been rusting up the gears in my brain. Please read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**_: I do NOT own Hetalia or it's characters in any shape or form._

**WARNINGS****: **_MPREG (Pregnant Male), Slight OOC, and UNBETAED_

"Hello Mr. Jones, heard you had a pretty nasty morning today." A monotonous voice droned dully, a fairly young man stood high above Alfred almost menacingly. His pale eyes could've burned holes into Alfred's face if he wanted to. "From what your French father has informed me of is that you have been having severe nausea and drastic changes in appetite."

Alfred wriggled nervously on the oversized bed cot, the paper liner of it crinkling noisily with his every movement. "You have no idea." The American boy mumbled to himself, turning away from his doctor. The older man watched the boy curiously, noticing the odd drastic change in the wheat blonds normally hyperactive behavior. "That's basically it in a nutshell Docter Ludwig— sir." The wheat blond replied back glumly, his eyes falling into his laps as he twiddled his thumbs for a distraction. His doctor hummed in response, quickly writing down the information on brightly colored piece of paper attached to a clipboard.

"You are uncharacteristically silent today Mr. Jones." Ludwig spoke dully, jotting down the quirky behavior. "Has there been other strange changes that you would like for me to know?" Ludwig casted his pale steely eyes on the American boy, noticing the the nervousness written all over the boys face. "I assure you this information is confidential, unless you wish for me to release this information."

"I-I'm scared." Alfred stuttered nervously, wringing the hem of his sweater while also pulling the fabric over the slight protruding bulge. Ludwigs eyes immediately fell on the boys stomach, noticing the abnormal protruding of his stomach. It was too round seemed to have a firm look to it but still fragile to the touch.

'_Perhaps Mr. Jones over ate? Wouldn't be much of surprise if he had.' _

"I-I d-don't know what to do." The wheat blond chewed his lower lip, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over his little baby bump.

Winter once again noticed the action, storing the information away in his mind not daring to write this all down in case the wheat blond reacted badly to this. "Mr. Jones I'm a doctor, I assure you that I've seen more than one could never imagine." The wheat blond shifted uncomfortably on the cot, ignoring the crinkling of the paper.

"I-I have been throwing up several times a week, even the smell of food will make my stomach yak." Alfred whispered as if terrified the walls will reveal his secret. He shielded his belly with his arms, tightening his hold around the bump. Silently speaking to the little clone of him inside his tummy, begging the being inside to comfort him. "I can't even do something worthwhile without crashing out 10 minutes later."

Ludwig hummed once more, nodding in understanding. "Any other strange symptoms?" The blond doctor pulled his swivel chair close to the cot but making sure to keep his distance. He sat down quickly, taking his clipboard with him. "Do you know exactly when these symptoms appeared? Or began?" He leaned in towards the blond, readying his ears.

"They st-started probably 2 and a half months ago?" Alfred blushed slightly embarrassed.

_'Am I seriously going to do this?'_

"At first my stomach would hurt and feel like I was going to throw up but I never did, but it slowly began to worsen the more the month went on."

"The first month?"

"Y-yeah." Alfred mumbled back his reply, the pads of fingers lovingly tapping on his belly. "I also feel dizzy, even when I'm just sitting there I'll feel like my head and body has been filled with sand and I feel so heavy."

"Have you had frequent urination, any bizarre changes in food cravings or of the sorts?" Ludwig asked eagerly, his interest peaking. Alfred nodded hesitantly, internally debating if he was revealing too much information. "May I feel your lower abdominal area?" The light haired blond sat patiently awaiting for the younger males answer.

Alfred's eyes widened, trembling anxiously. "G-go ahead doctor b-bro, nothin' is stoppin' ya." The wheat blond gulped audibly, slowly lying down onto the cot. He anxiously watched the doctor wash his hands after he dried them he quickly pulled out a pair of lavender latex gloves.

Ludwig eagerly pulled his gloves on, pulling his sleeves back as well. He slowly walked to the cot, he carefully lifted the boys top up just enough to reveal his tummy. Slightly gasping Ludwig could clearly see the size of the well rounded bulge.

'_Could this boy really be— pregnant?'_

Ludwig gradually brought the tips of his fingers to the bump, his fingers carefully pressed down onto it. With a small gasp, the German pressed more firmly onto the bump. "Alfred?" Breaking his stoic character Ludwig continued to massage the boys lower stomach. "Have you been sexually active recently— w-with a male?"

Alfred bit his lower lip, furrowing his brows. "Y-yes."

"Was this unprotected? Meaning you both lacked a use of the c-condom?" Ludwig watched the boy nod hesitantly, the German ceased his actions and quickly pulled himself together. "To have an understanding of this situation, I will have to do an ultra sound to make sure."

The blond doctor quickly rushed out the room leaving the wheat blond in the sterile room, silently waiting on the bed sweating bullets.

'_O-oh god what's wrong with me?'_

-**oOo-**

**A/N: F**_inally updated after what 2-3 months? Oh gods I'm terrible xD hope you enjoyed this short chapter there was more to it but when i went to check up on it after I saved it more than half was gone and being the lazy butt I am I decided not to fix it xD _

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
